Large office buildings and other large structures may contain numerous users of mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones, smart phones, tablet computing devices with mobile access, etc.). Often times, these buildings or structures may contain dedicated indoor radio access networks connected to mobile provider networks to provide users with greater mobile network coverage.